The Savior
by ChrisPfaffLover
Summary: Harry is not an only child . He has an older sister and when Fred sees her hes speachless but so is every other guy .
1. Chapter 1

Name: The Reviver  
>Rating: T<br>Discription : Harry is not an only child . He has an older sister and when Fred sees her hes speachless but so is every other guy .

A/N: Hi its me Marie :) This is my new story . Please enjoy and review . This is set in the Prisioner of Azkaban . Oh and Harry and Ginny will be not together in this.

Harrys POV *

It was the last month of summer and I was at the Burrow enjoying my freedom with my friends. I had just arrived at the Burrow two days ago after an agonising stay at the Dursleys . I'm putting them out of my mind and enjoy whats left of my summer .

Ron Fred George Ginny and I all when out into the back garden and play a game of Quiddich on the Weasleys homemade pitch , while Hermoine read under a tree . We played for about 2 hours playing quidditch and another hour playing a muggle game called Hide n' go seek . Fred and George loved this game because they knew all the great hiding spots from when they would run away from Mrs. Weasley . At about three 'o' clock we all got really hungry and ran inside to see what Mrs. Weasley was cooking . She had made us homemade soup and bread . Merlin her cooking was to die for , I don't even know how I ate aunt Petuininas food well scraps while there was food like this out there .

After lunch we sat in the living room talking to each other and laughing . I heard a feint tapping on the window where fawkes was tapping his beak against it . I opened up the window and he flew in and landed on the coffee table . He had a letter attached to his leg obviously from Dumbledore .

The Letter Read :

_Dear Harry , _

_I will be visting the Burrow today at 7:00 pm . Do not worry you are not in any trouble or danger for a change . I actually bring good news along with a vistor . Please inform Mr and Mrs. Weasley of my visit and Please ask Mrs. Wealsey to set up a spare bed in Ginny and Hermoines room . _

_Be safe ,_

_Dumbledore . _

Good news ? I wonder what it could be . Would I be able to stay with the Weasleys instead of going back to the Dursleys ? Did Voldmort like die over night ? Did Malfoy get transfered to a different school and not coming back to Hogwarts ? All I know is its good news and I couldn't wait to hear it .

I went into the kitchen and told Mrs . Weasley exactly what Dumbledore asked . She had a smile the size of Hogwarts on her face and was muttring something about todays the day and there was no time . She got us all up to help clean the house and Fred and George were sent out to de- gnome the back garden . Man I taught I was a big deal but like this dude must be the future Minister of Magic .

Mr Weasley came home around 6 ' o ' clock that was when we were sent upstairs to get washed and changed for our vistiors . At 7 'o' clock exactly Dumbledore aparated straight into the Weasleys sitting room . He had a girl in tow with him . She looked around 15 the same age as Fred and George she had waist length dark brown hair with blue eyes she was very pretty and had a pearly white smile . She looked very familer .

'' Harry , You , Elizabeth and I need to talk privatly '' DUmbledore said with a smile .

''OK ... '' I said looking very confused .

Everyone cleared out of the sitting room well Hermoine had to be dragged out .

'' Harry I want to introuduce you to this lovely young lady Harry her name is Elizabeth Potter ''

My face dropped. She was related to me .

''She's your sister Harry ''

A/N: How was is ? Review and Let me know :) Marie :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thank you to all the people who alerted and subscribe to the story and a special thanks to xxjust-forgot-you-againxx who brought some of my mistakes to light thank you for that its deeply apreciated :) And to IAmInWonderland and lightbabe for their reviews :) I also want to say I apologise for any spelling or grammer mistakes because I have trouble with grammer and spelling . As two people have asked about Elizabeths apperance she is under a glamour so people dont recognise her as Harrys sister and that is all I can say ;) . Also I do not own any of Harry Potter only Elizabeth :)

Elizabeths POV *

I was told I was going to be meeting some special today but I never tought I would be Harry Freakin' Potter and aperently I'm his older sister . This was some freaky shit . He didn't look exactly excited to have another family member let alone a sister . We sat in an awkward silence for about 10 mintues until Harry jumped and walked back up the stairs . Dumbledore offered me a sympathetic smile .

Then a small plump woman came down the stairs with a smile on her face . She walked over to me and said that I would be sharing a room with her daughter Ginny and her friend Hermoine . She then showed me to my room and said she would get someone to carry my truck up for me .

The room was empty when I walked in . Thank god I really just wanted to be alone after my disatrious meeting with my brother . I lay down on the bed that was designated for me . I didn't even realise how tired I was until I actually lay down . It wasn't long until I was asleep .

_Dream : _

_Here I was again I always have the same dream and its always just as upsetting . There was a mother hugging her little girl and her little boy . She kissed them and told them she loved them and put them to bed . Next thing a big bang was heard and it always ended with a green flash. _

I woke up with a in a panic like always and went to jump up when I hit my head on something hard .

''Shit ! My head , What the fuck was that ! '' I shouted clutching my head in pain .

''It was my head .'' I looked to where the voice came from and found twins one of them in the same stance as me clutching his head .

''Ok two questions 1. Who are you ? and 2. What were you looking at me sleep for ? '' I asked slightly creeped out by this .

'' Well to answer your questions I'm Fred and this is George and we brought up your trunk and whatever this thingy is up to you room where you where obviously having a nightmare . I was going to wake you up but then you jumped up and here we are . Now my questions . '' the one I bumped heads with said .

'' Who are you ? What was your dream ? and What is thing thingy migiggy ? '' He said while poking at my guitar case . I started to giggle he looked really cute with that expression .

'' Well I'm Elizabeth Guinevere Potter and yes I'm related to Harry I'm actually his sister '' their faces dropped at this but I continued '' My dream was nothing big I have it all the time its kind of creepy and well I don't really understand it and the thing that your poking the life out of is my guitar its a musical instrument ''

'' Dude your Harry sister I taught all of Harry's family died when you know who killed them but obviously not . Speaking of that night were you there ? '' George said .

'' Ye I'm Harry's sister but it doesn't look like he wants me as his sister and as for the night my parents were killed I don't remember anything about that I have an idea that my memory altered because my earliest memory was getting my first ever broom . '' I said with a frown that only came out when I remebered my parents .

'' He's probally only upset because he's used to being on his own and now hes not on his own he doesn't know how to react . '' Fred said with a concered look on his face.

I justed had to laugh at his expression '' Ok Dr. Phil whatever you say ''

'' Dr . Who ? ''

''Nevermind ''

''So do you play guitar ? '' Fred asked .

''Ye I've been playing since I was 9 ''

'' Really play us something '' they said .

'' Em I don't like really like to play for people . '' I said for a blush .

'' Come on we won't tell anyone just play us one of your favourite songs ''

'' Ok if we never speak of it again '' I said walking over to my guitar case taking it out and began to play my favourite song at the moment The A-Team by Ed Sheeran .

By the end of the song they were smiling and as soon as I put down my guitar I was dived on in a hug .

''That was really cool . Your going to have to teach us to play sometime . ''

I really liked Fred and George they were really funny and very welcoming . We sat talking and laughing well mostly laughing after all these dudes were hilarious . I completely forgot all about Harry . Someone knocked on the door just then . I opened it up to see Harry standing there with a scowl on his face .

'' We need to talk '' and with that I was dragged from the room .

A/N : Okie how was that ? All reviews are appreciated and loved :) Thanks for reading !

Marie xxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Thank you Anonymous RonaldHermoineLove4ever and Lightbabe again for the Wonderful reviews they were such a boost of confidence :) . Thank you also for those who favourited my storie and who alerted it and all that jazz its much appreicated :) I don't own anything but Elizabeth .Ok and one last thing is I cant really update as fast because I'm going back to school soon but when I can update I will :) Review Please :)

Elizabeths POV *

When Harry knocked on my door and said he wanted to talk to me I was really nervous . I know that he doesnt like me but he hasnt exactly given me a chance I don't even know what his problem is .

''So can we talk or what '' he said again after I didn't answer .

'' Em ok yeah '' I said suttering .

'' I'm just going to go talk to Harry for a minute I'll be right back '' I called to Fred and George .

'' If your not back in ten minutes were coming to find you '' they called back obviously joking . Harry and I walked out into the back garden and sat under an old oak tree . ''Em so how are you ? '' he said really nervous . I wonder what this was all about I mean like he hated me 10 mintues ago and now he's talking to me like a civailised person . '' Oh so you feel like talking to me now '' I said harsher than I meant to . '' Look I'm really sorry about earlier on it came as quite of a shock . Like one minute I'm all alone in the world and then another I have a sister .'' he said looking ashamed at his behavior . '' Yeah , I know what you mean like one minute I'm being told that Remus is not my dad and the next I'm told my brother is Harry Potter and that my real parents are dead . I guess I should have been more sympathetic towards you '' I said . '' Can we started over ? '' he said . '' I think that would be best after all were all each other has '' I said reaching over to give him a hug .

''So tell me about your life ? '' I said looking really interested .

'' Em well my early life was kind of boring up until I got my letter to Hogwarts I live with our mums sister Petuinia and her Family . They're too cruel to everyone espeacially me . Their Pride and Joy is their son Dudley but I don't see the attration he's such a prat . I love Hogwarts its where I belong . In my first year there was this demented teacher with Voldomort on the back of his head and he tried to kill me and he let a troll into the school earlier on that year . In second year my friends and I saved my other friend Ginny from Tom Riddle who turned out to be Voldmort when he was younger and there was this huge snake called a basilisk and it was petrifying people . It was mental . What about you what was your life like up until this point '' he said .

'' Well I lived with a man called Remus Lupin he's really cool he was always like a dad to me . Eventhough we lived in london I was always sent out of the counry for school . I attented Beaubatons I hated that school all of the girls who went there where to stuck up for me to get along with them . It's an all girls school but when it came time for dances our school would join up with another school called Drumstang and our date would be a member of there school . It was so boring . All of the teachers hated me the only one who liked me was Madam Maxine . ''

Harry and I talked way into the night until Mrs . Weasley dragged us in .

Freds POV *

'' So what so you think of Elizabeth '' George asked me as we lay in ours beds .

'' I think shes cool . Like shes real pretty , shes funny , and shes nice and she smells good . '' I said not meaning the last part to slip out .

'' Fred ! What are you doing smelling a girl you just met its kind of creepy . '' he scolded .

'' What ? We bumped heads thats how I smelt her its not as if I was sniffing her clothes or hair . ''

'' Ok just remeber I'm best man at the wedding . ''

'' What the hell are you on about ? '' I asked .

'' When you and LIzzy get married I'm the best man I mean like you obviously like her and well were Weasleys were irrisitable . '' he said with a smirk .

'' I don't like her ''

'' I'm not having an argument in the middle of the night . Now I'm going to sleep . '' said George .

'' G'night Forge ''

'' G'night Gred ''

A/N : How was that ? Tell me what you think :) All reviews are appriacted and loved :) Thanks for reading !

Marie xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry people I just went into 5th year and the teachers are already up my bum about studying for the leaving cert :( . And well I kinda forgot my passsword :( . I will try to get a chapter up atleast once a week . Also were are my amazing reviewers gone . Reviews are like tiny little hugs :) . Review please :). Also Thank you to the people who favourited my storie and liked it :)

Elizabeths POV *

My dreams , well my dream since theres only ever one but this time the dream with the flashing green lights came with a burning sensation ripping through my torso . The pain was unreal . I jumped up and hit my head again on something hard . '' What the fuck is that you again Fred ? '' I said clutching my head again. But this time I didn't look up and see his boyish looks but a flash of red hair told me it was definatly one of the Weasleys . '' No , its not Fred but its his sister Ginny '' she said with a smile not even making a face at the pain she should have felt . Then the whole Weasley clan and Harry soon came bursting thorugh Ginnys bedroom door all voicing there concerns all at once . Apperently the pain in my back and the fright I got from the dream made me scream and woke everyone up . Harry came over hugged me and asked if I was OK . I nodded as I looked at the scared looking faces of all those around me .

'' Are you ok sweetie ? '' asked mrs weasley sitting on the end of my bed .

'' I'm fine its just a dream that I always have but this time it was accompanied by a tremendous pain right through me . '' I said while I rubbed my back as the pain dulled into a tingling pain .

'' Well as long as your ok . Everyone back to bed this instant '' she said and with that she took her leave and everyone left but Harry and Fred needed more persuading than others for some reason .

I pulled out a smal vile that held a potion that always sent me into a dreamless sleep .

The next day I awoke to the sun streeming through the crack in the curtains . The others beds were already empty . I woke up and grabbed a pair of denim shorts my red faded green day top and my red battered converse and put a spell on my hair that made it go wavy .

I made my way down to the kitchen were Mrs . Weasley was after laying out a banquet for breakfast . It had everything fruit , toast , bacon , sausages , eggs , pancakes . The works ! Fred was the first one the see me and he dropped his fork that was full with pancakes . George started laughing and he turned and looked at me then he dropped his fork . Maybe they were dropped on there head when they were smaller .

'' Good morning '' I said cheerily , taking the seat next to George .

A grumble came from Harry who was at the end of the table with his head laying on the table. ''Clearly not a morning person '' I said turning to the feast before me .

Freds POV *

Merlins pants ! I nearly died when I saw Lizzy she looked WOW ! I could see George thinking the same thing when he seen her . I felt jealousy rising within me . This was strange because of course George and I have liked a same girl before but this never happened. She had a smile on her face with was beautiful , it brightened all of her features . She was talking and giggling with Ginny .

I had to pull myself out of this trance I got myself into looking at her face .

After breakfast we went out to the back garden . I spotted Lizzy sittin under a tree reading and she had some strange wire in her ear . She was humming . She was so engrossed in her book that she didnt see me sitting down beside her .

I gently tapped her on the arm but she jumped from fright .

'' Merlin Fred you you frightened the shit out of me ! '' she said a slight blush forming on her face .

'' Sorry how to you know the difference between me and George . Our own mother doesn't even know the difference between us half of the time . ''

'' Well you have three freckles in the shape of a triangle over your right eyebrow and you have a small scar above your lip. By the way how did you get that . '' she said .

'' Well dad tried to build me and george a tree house when we were smaller and he had this muggle invention called a pinner like it shoots nails and George thought it would be funny to play shoot Fred in the face with the pinner . '' I said .

'' Oh my God thats mental . I have a scar too and If I do say so myself its amazing '' she said looking smug .

'' I doubt its as cool as a face scar . '' I said .

'' Oh really '' She turned around and lifted her shirt showing me a skull shaped scar on the her lower back .

''Ok I must admit that is unbelieveably cool . Well you know for a girl '' I said trying to hold back a laugh .

'' Oh you did not just say that '' She said darkly .

'' Oh yes I did '' I challenged . Before I knew it she was chasing me around the back garden laughing and joking .

***Mollys POV ***

'' Arthur I'm worried about Elizabeth . Her dream sounds very familar and the searing pain in her torso Its like the pain Harry gets when YouKnowWho gets into his head . '' I said sipping a cup of tea .

'' I agree Molly and whats more disturbing is that she just brushed it off as it were nothing . There is only one person we can talk to about Elizabeth . '' He said .

I nodded in understanding . '' I'll owl Dumbledore at once . ''

***Harrys POV ***

'' When are you going to introduce us to your sister '' said Ron for about the hundreth time that day .

'' Today and Hermoines already met her . '' I said tired from all the questions .

'' Actually Harry I have seen her but I have never spoken to her . '' said Hermoine .

'' You share a room with her how have you not spoken to her . '' said Ron .

'' Because Ronald she keeps herself to herself and shes bearly ever alone to get to talk to her she either with Harry or Fred or George . '' explained Hermoine .

'' Fred and George have met her ? You introduced her to them before me '' Ron asked looking jealous .

''Actually Ron they were friends with her before I was . ''

'' Come on Ron I'll introduce you to her now ''

We walked out into the back garden then two figures darted past us laughing and squealing . The one in the back mad a leap and jumped onto the back of the front person making them tumble to the ground . We ran over to find Fred and Elizabeth in a heap on the ground .

'' Lily ! '' I shouted .

'' Oh hi Harry. Whats with the nickname '' she said pushing herself off of Fred and standing up to face me .

'' Well It suits you . Lily this is Ron and Hermoine my best friends . '' I said

'' Oh Hi I'm Lizzy or Lily or EIlzabeth or what ever else you want to call me '' she said with a small laugh putting out her hand which Hermoine shook with emthusiam , while Ron sat there with his mouth hanging open and drool escaping . She just laughed at this .

'' RON '' Hermoine said loudly while sticking her elbow into his ribs .

''Ow ! Hi Lizzy I'm Ron '' he said blushing as she shook his hand .

'' Elizabeth can you come here for a second '' We all heard Molly yell .

A/N : How was that ? Again I'm so sorry . First 3 reviewers gets a shout out :)


End file.
